


The Bet

by Yassoda



Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Ice, M/M, Obedience, PWP, Paddling, Praise, Sensation Play, Spanking, candle wax, feathers - Freeform, hey look at that im still trash, mentionned flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: Kuroo bets Bokuto can't take 50 hard spanks with a paddle. Bokuto takes the bet without thinking. Now Akaashi has that to deal with, and Bokuto doesn't typically enjoy pain at all. Yikes





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see a typo or if I forgot to tag something.
> 
> The characters in this fic are aged up, and have their own apartments. 
> 
> ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／  
> 。。|—————|  
> 。。|ｔｒａｓｈ|  
> 。。|__＿____|

"Are you all right, Koutarou?"

Bokuto whimpers, and buries his head in his arms, breathing heavily. He is bent over Akaashi's table, completely naked, his boyfriend behind him wielding a heavy paddle. He's taken fifteen so far, and he is in considerable pain. He doesn't know how he'll stand thirty-five more.

It's just a bet. A stupid bet, with Kuroo out of all people. Of course, Kuroo is a fucking masochist, so fifty hard swats with a heavy paddle are like a walk to the park to him, or something. And Kenma probably swings way softer than Akaashi does anyway. He's smaller for one. It isn't fair.

"Koutarou."

Akaashi's voice snaps Bokuto out of his own little pity-party.

"You can safeword out of this. You can stop it, please don't hesitate just because you don't want to lose. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

Bokuto breathes hard to calm down and lifts his head a fraction.

"No," he grits out. "Keep going. My honor and my money are at stake."

Akaashi sighs heavily.

"I do not appreciate you betting, and even less so when you involve me without asking for my opinion."

"Yeah, well. Sorry. Just pretend this is my punishment then," snaps Bokuto.

Akaashi slams the paddle down, and Bokuto squawks, legs folding in reflex, his back curving to protect his behind.

"Oh no. This is your _request_. I'm doing you a favor. If I decide to punish you, it will very much be of my own volition."

Bokuto groans.

"Arch your back. I didn't tell you you could break form."

"Fucking Kuroo," grits Bokuto, as he forces himself to thrust his ass out. "Fuck him."

"Don't swear! You aren't behaving very well, Bokuto. Maybe _I_ should put a stop to this nonsense. I don't even know why we're doing this."

Bokuto jerks upward, his elbows leaving the wooden surface, and turns his head.

"No! Akaash' please!"

Akaashi crosses his arms and stares at Bokuto, deadpan. Bokuto winces a bit and lowers his upper body so his elbows touch the table once more, as they should, but keeps looking back with intense, pleading eyes.

"Akaashi! If we win this, he'll have to pay our meals at the barbecue place of our choosing for _three months_!!"

Akaashi's eyes widen as he considers. That is... A lot of meat.

"See why I couldn't refuse the bet?! You would've done the same!"

"I would not. But I see your point. And if you lose, you pay?"

Bokuto nods miserably. Akaashi hums, considering. He is annoyed at Bokuto for betting on his behalf, but what is done is done. Kuroo has delivered the paddle with a wink, Bokuto is already naked and smarting, the paddle has already been applied sixteen times. But _fifty_...

Bokuto doesn't like pain. Not really. He likes to be ordered around, praised and controlled, tied up sometimes, and the occasional swat or hair tug is enough to bring him in line when he is verging on disobedience. Hell, even _Akaashi_ likes pain more than Bokuto does. He likes being slammed around on hard, unforgiving surfaces during sex. He likes fingers digging in his thighs or back. He likes seeing the marks of Bokuto's fingers and mouth on his skin. He likes to _feel it_ , when they have sex. But Bokuto likes being pampered, not handled roughly.

This is going to be difficult, and Kuroo knew it when he set the bet. Akaashi starts to agree with his boyfriend's sentiment. Fuck Kuroo.

\---

**two hours ago**

The doorbell rings. Akaashi leaves his computer after a quick save, and goes to answer it. He didn't think Bokuto would arrive before at least another half-hour. As he opens the door, he sees he was right.

"Kuroo-san, Kozume-san. Hello. Were we expecting you?"

Kuroo and Kenma don't live nearby. Their unannounced presence is very odd, and the look on Kuroo's face mildly worrying. He is carrying a package, and gestures with it as he speaks.

"Hey, Akaashi! I thought Bo would answer. Ah, never mind. Here, you'll need this."

Kuroo thrusts the package in Akaashi's chest, and Akaashi grabs it in reflex. It is surprisingly heavy. And he'll _need_ it? Or was it a plural 'you'?

"Bokuto-san isn't here yet. Do you want to wait for him inside?"

"No no, we don't want to impose."

Kuroo winks, to Akaashi's growing confusion, and snickers as he saunters away. Akaashi is expecting Kenma to follow him – Kenma likes to shadow people as closely as possible so he doesn't have to lift his eyes from his screen to avoid various real-life obstacles – but the young man just stays there, aggressively pressing buttons. Akaashi waits. Kenma always ends up speaking if he has something to say.

"Don't hit full force," he suddenly mutters.

"What?"

"When you use the paddle. You can't hit full force, it'll bruise too quickly."

"A paddle?"

Kenma lifts his eyes from his game to glance pointedly at the package, and Akaashi nearly drops it. _A paddle?!?_

"Why did Kuroo-san give me a paddle?" he asks calmly.

"Bokuto will explain better than me," mutters Kenma, avoiding Akaashi's eyes. "Just be careful. Also about his tailbone. It can break if hit. And the edge of the paddle bruises more than the flat of it. Aim well."

Akaashi can't believe he's getting paddling advice from Kozume Kenma. He shakes his head.

"Kozume-san. Kenma. I am not hitting Bokuto with this. Take it back."

Akaashi tries to hand Kenma the package, but Kenma takes a step back, shaking his head.

"Keep it. Discuss it with Bokuto. I have to leave."

And he scuttles away, leaving Akaashi confused and with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Which wasn't an over-reaction considering Bokuto had instantly demanded to be paddled the second he'd come through the door, 'for a bet', with no further explanation whatsoever. Which leaves them where they are.

\---

Bokuto is still bent over, as he hasn't been told to stand up, but his head is craning back to look at Akaashi while the younger man ponders his decision. Akaashi notices and lets his face soften as he steps towards his boyfriend to hug him reassuringly from behind, careful not to press on his already-sore backside.

"Ah, Kou," he sighs, combing his fingers through Bokuto's hair. "You are ridiculous. Accepting such an unfair bet? I can't decide if it's more stupid or brave."

Bokuto huffs and leans his head into Akaashi's touch.

"I know," he whines. "But Kuroo was provoking me, telling me he was for sure tougher than I am because of how many he could take, and when I protested even _Kenma_ smirked! And then he came up with the bet, and the BBQ, and I thought, yeah? Kuroo thinks he's tough? I'll show him! But I didn't know a paddle would hurt that bad..."

Akaashi tuts and holds Bokuto closer.

"I know it hurts. I can tell. Your bottom is very red. But you're my strong, beautiful boy, aren't you?"

Bokuto inhales and nods. Akaashi smiles into his hair.

"You know why Kuroo-san can supposedly take hits so easily, right? It's because the pain is rewarding to him. It's pleasurable."

Bokuto makes a small, considering sound, and Akaashi softly tugs at his hair.

"The pain is easier to deal with when it is rewarding. And I can tell it will not be rewarding for you at all if I just give you swat after unforgiving swat. No. We need to change the rules a bit, without straying too far from the bet..."

Akaashi stands up, leaving the paddle on the table next to Bokuto.

"Stand up and take the paddle," he instructs, patting Bokuto on the back.

Bokuto obeys, a bit confused, and picks up the heavy slab of wood with a distasteful grimace.

"I kind of hate this thing now. Can we burn it afterwards?"

Akaashi snorts.

"It isn't ours, so no. Touch it. Look at it. Tell me what you see and feel."

Still sceptic, Bokuto slides his hand on the wide surface of the dark wood.

"It's soft, like, polished, but I can tell it's relatively new, because there aren't any marks on it. And because I know Kuroo broke one recently and they bought this one to replace it. It's very smooth all around, and," he hefts it by the handle, "heavy but easy to wield, I guess. It's easy to hold, I don't think you would let it go even if you really started swinging."

Akaashi hums in approval.

"Take it to the bedroom and wait for me, face-down, on the bed, the paddle lying on the small of your back."

Bokuto makes a disgruntled face, but he nods and obeys nonetheless. 

Akaashi uses his time alone to breathe in steadily, and gather what he needs to make this ordeal as pleasant as he possibly can for his brash and hot-headed boyfriend. If he can forget the ache of the paddle, maybe, just maybe, they'll get through the thirty-four remaining swats with minimal drama and no emo-mode.

\---

Bokuto waits patiently. The paddle is balanced easily on his back, just above his smarting buttocks, and its weight, as much as he loathes it, grounds him. He left the bedroom door wide open to hear what Akaashi is doing, and he can hear him rummaging in the kitchen. Bokuto shifts, the paddle slips, and he pushes it back in place with a huff. What is Akaash' _doing_? Okay, maybe 'patiently' isn't the right word to describe Bokuto waiting. But he's doing his best!  
Finally he hears the steady footsteps come up the stairs and to the bedroom. Bokuto checks that the paddle is still in place, and turns his face away from the door.

Akaashi is greeted by the gorgeous sight of his naked boyfriend's body lying relaxed on the bed. The black of the paddle and the blush of his buttocks contrast perfectly with his light skin-tone, and Akaashi can feel himself hardening slightly. Well, this is new. Maybe some light spanking can be added to their play eventually. But for now... Akaashi sets down the bowl he is holding on the floor at the foot of the bed, and goes to his closet to get out the candles and feathers, and a length of silk. He then strips to his boxers. When he climbs on the bed, Bokuto still hasn't moved, and Akaashi rewards him with a murmured praise and a caress along his spine. 

"So good for me. Now listen carefully please. This is going to be difficult for you, and if you think at any point you can't do it, don't forget to tell me. But I think I can get us through this, and win the bet. You're going to be feeling very different sensations soon, and it is going to get overwhelming. But I'll be right here the whole time, okay?"

Bokuto nods as he replies:

"Yeah, okay."

Akaashi leans down and kisses Bokuto's cheek.

"What's your safeword, Kou?"

"Bubo."

"Good, good boy."

Akaashi fluffs up Bokuto's hair and kisses his temple before withdrawing and kneeling next to him. Now for the delicate part. The play. 

"Hands on your head, please."

\---

Akaashi starts by getting some ice from the bowl and letting the cold water drip from his fingers to Bokuto's spine. Bokuto whimpers in surprise, but stays still. The dripping goes lower, and a couple drops pad on the paddle before Akaashi presses the ice to Bokuto's rump.

"Ah!" gasps Bokuto, squirming slightly. "That's cold..."

"It's melting immediately. Your hot little bottom must be burning already," clucks Akaashi.

Bokuto immediately blushes hard.

"It isn't little! I've got da booty, Akaash, and you know it!"

Akaashi just smiles and moves the ice lower. Bokuto hisses.

"Relax. Let it cool you off. There. Good. Deep breaths, Kou."

Bokuto breathes in and out, letting the sensation wash over him. Akaashi's teasing fingers tickle up and down his spine with his other hand, and the ice melts, dulling the deep ache left behind by the paddle.

"That's it, just let it happen. You're so obedient, I like it a lot. Keep breathing."

A second cube of ice replaces the first molten one, and cold water slips between Bokuto's cheeks, making him twitch and moan softly in protest. Akaashi shushes him and pries his cheeks apart with one hand.

"Don't move," he instructs, before gliding the ice along Bokuto's crack and against his anus.

Bokuto tangles his fingers in his hair, hissing, and tugs, trying to distract himself from the cold assault. His hips jerk, but he stills them when he feels the paddle slip, fighting his instincts and reflexes for the sake of obeying Akaashi. He is rewarded when the ice lifts away and is replaced by the searing sensation of Akaashi's tongue against his entrance.

"Ah! Akaash'!" he gasps, his back arching and toes curling in response.

Akaashi's tongue has never felt this warm.

The other young man doesn't answer, just starts lapping at the water he left behind, teasing Bokuto's butthole with short licks, and soft suckling.

"Mmmmh."

Bokuto buries his face in the pillow and tries not to whimper. Akaashi points his tongue and pokes at the ring of muscles, entering a fraction before wriggling out again.

Unbeknownst to Bokuto, the paddle has slipped off his back completely, dislodged by his squirming around. Akaashi wraps his fingers around it, to slide it towards him all while lavishing his boyfriend's butthole with his tongue.

The tongue leaves, and Bokuto shifts, assuming Akaashi is gathering his saliva. He isn't.

The spank catches both Bokuto's relaxed, damp cheeks, and they flatten under the impact. The young man jumps, tensing up all at once, one hand lifting from his head and squabbling over the matress. He howls, mostly in surprise.

Akaashi licks his lips, staring at Bokuto's flailing hand, wondering if he'll remember himself and put it back on his head. But before that happens, he has a couple more smacks to deliver. 

CRACK

This time, Bokuto's cheeks are clenched against the assault. Akaashi pats them with the flat of the paddle.

"I hope you've cooled down enough, Koutatou. It's time to turn up the heat."

He wraps a hand around his boyfriend's hips, lifting them slightly, and blows on the flaming buttocks to cool them down a bit before the next part of his assault.

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!

Twenty-two. Bokuto howls, and Akaashi pauses to blow again, and smooth the paddle down the curve of Bokuto's buttocks.

"Good boy, good boy, keep those hands up there. Very good."

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
WHAP!

Twenty-five.

"Half way, Kou, we're at half."

Bokuto groans, and is ready to roll away, to rub his buttocks, and to call all of that off. Only half way, and it already hurts _so much_! But before he can do any of this, a feather-like sensation glides across his paddled rump, soothing it, chasing the surface pain away, and making Bokuto shiver hard.

"Ah," he gasps, "what are you...?"

He turns his head to see a feather being softly dragged on his skin, in calm, curving patterns. Akaashi tuts.

"Don't look, Kou. Be good."

Quickly, Bokuto obeys and turns back, his breath catching. The feather is soothing, but also tickles quite a bit, and the young man can't help but giggle.  
Another sensation starts gliding up his leg. He doesn't know what it is for sure, but it is very soft. It replaces the feather against his buttocks, and it feels cold against the burning skin. Suddenly, a spot of wet warmth burns against his other cheek, and he recognizes Akaashi's mouth when the boy nips at the very top of a buttock. An ice cube finds its way back to his undercurve, and somehow, Akaashi manages to light a candle and start dripping wax on the back of his thighs. Bokuto looses his sense of time, and the contrasting sensations send him into a fully relaxed, submissive mind state. He feels good. He is trembling, and his ass is on fire, and his skin doesn't recognize warm or sharp, cold or soft, but in the midst of this whirlwind of sensations one thing anchors him. Akaashi's voice is there, punctually, telling him that he is good, that he is brave, that he is his.

Akaashi is hard at work, managing ice, molten wax, feathers, silk, and the paddle, all while keeping an astute eye on Bokuto and how he's doing. His boyfriend reacts exquisitely to everything Akaashi puts him through, cooing and mewling, gasping, moaning. The paddle spanks become a part of the mixture of sensations, immediately evened out by something else, and Akaashi believes Bokuto doesn't even know he's getting paddled. On his part, Akaashi is keeping count very precisely. Thirty-six. Ice. Lick. Caress. Silk. Pinch. Ice. Feather. Thirty-seven. Silk. Pat. Ice. Lick. Wax. Ice. Feather. Thirty-eight.

Time also stops being relevant to Akaashi. This moment is measured in the rhythm of Bokuto's gasps, in the curve of his body, in the dance of his wriggles, in the redness of his skin.

\-----

"You don't regret backing me up on this, do you?"

Kenma pauses his game, and glances up from it, prompted to do so by Kuroo's tone.

"No. Why?"

"You don't think this might be... you don't think they'll... I don't know go too far, hurt someone, break up?"

Kenma snorts and unpauses the game.

"Hey! Don't just snort, you brat!"

"You're the bratty one Kuroo. And I have faith in Akaashi. If this is too much for either one of them he won't let it go too far."

"We _know_ it's gonna be too much for Bo. And if Akaashi stops, Bokuto will be annoyed because he lost the bet, and he'll blame Akaashi!"

Kenma shrugs.

"Bokuto needs to learn how to deal with failure."

Just as Kenma finishes his sentence, the game BLEEPS and a game-over jingle rings out. He scoffs, disgusted, and Kuroo snorts an obnoxious laugh. 

"Irony!" he cackles.

Kenma shoots him a glare.

"Do you need your attitude adjusted, Tetsurou-kun?"

Kuroo shrugs and sticks out his tongue.

"You tell me, Kenma-sama. You don't have your trusty paddle with you anymore."

Kenma's eye glints. Kuroo doesn't know he bought a flogger. Yet.

\-----

Bokuto's skin has no idea which way is up anymore, and yet, he can tell it's over. Akaashi's hands are roaming over his back, soothing his muscles, and he is whispering comforting words into Bokuto's hair. 

"So good Bokuto, you were so good, so brave."

Softly, Akaashi pries Bokuto's hands away from his head, and massages the tension out of each shoulder Bokuto sighs, and turns his head towards his boyfriend. He feels like he's waking up.

"Hey," he croaks.

"Hello," smiles Akaashi, and he goes to kiss Bokuto's mouth.

Bokuto responds eagerly, lips parting, and he drinks in the attention.

"You were magnificent, you know that?"

Bokuto blushes, and smiles, bashful. Then he remembers why all this happened in the first place, and he jerks up to his elbows.

"Did we do it? Did I take fifty?!"

Akaashi chuckles and smooths Bokuto's disarrayed hair out of his face.

"Yes, we did. We won. Good job, Koutarou."

Bokuto preens, and falls back on the cushion with a huff. He immediately rises up again, disgruntled.

"The bed is all wet."

"Mmh. From your sweat and tears, I suppose. Here."

Akaashi flips the pillow, and Bokuto sinks into the cool, dry surface with a contented coo.

"I'll go get some things to clean you up and help your behind heal. Are you okay being alone for a moment?" asks Akaashi.

Bokuto nods, and Akaashi stands up. A couple breaths later and he is back, peeling wax away from Bokuto's skin, cleaning his body with a soft cloth, and rubbing cream into all the sore spots.

"Stay still for me, good boy. I'm very impressed by you, Kou. You took everything I dished out without complaint, and look at the color of your skin. That's going to bruise. You can be proud of your marks, you took them from me, and you took them so well..."

Bokuto feels himself smile as he drifts to sleep. Yes. He's done well.

\----

**the next day, Yakiniku (Japanese BBQ) restaurant**

Four young men are seated at a table. The two taller ones are sitting gingerly, and squirming somewhat as they stuff their faces, while the two shorter ones eat at a more poised pace.

"Did you really have to order one of everything? Jackass," mumbles Kuroo between two mouthfuls of meat.

Bokuto splutters to answer with his mouth full, but Akaashi speaks over the undignified sounds he's making.

"Don't complain Kuroo-san. You lost fair and square. Shame on you for trying to coax Bokuto-san into an impossible bet."

"Yeah, Kuroo!" manages Bokuto after swallowing. "Shame on you!"

Kuroo sneers at Bokuto.

"Oh look, the little parrot is learning how to speak from his mama."

"Shut up, shithead!"

Akaashi glares at Bokuto and pinches his leg under the table, hard.

"Language," he hisses. "We're in a public establishment!"

Bokuto immediately simmers down, squirming uncomfortably.

"He started it," he mutters, as Kuroo hides his sniggers in his glass of water.

Akaashi glances at Kenma, dismayed, and Kenma shrugs.

"Don't antagonize Bokuto," he mutters reproachfully. "We lost, we pay."

"Also, you're lucky I didn't order ten of the most expensive item on the menu!" teases Bokuto.

"You didn't do that because Akaashi doesn't like it." Kuroo turns to Akaashi. "By the way, what the hell. You think it's too greasy. How can meat be too greasy?"

"If you poke it the grease juice comes running out."

"That's what's good about it!"

"I disagree."

"Ah, more for me, I guess."

Accompanying his words with actions, Kuroo leans forwards to snatch the remaining expensive morsels off the grill.

"Hey! Some of them were mine!" complains Bokuto.

"I paid for them," shoots back Kuroo. "I'm allowed to be a little selfish."

While Kuroo wards off Bokuto's chopsticks with his own, Kenma steals a piece of meat off his plate. Kuroo falls back dramatically, jumps back up and winces, before leaning back with more control.

"Betrayed by my own," he bemoans, as Kenma chews with a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"I worked hard yesterday," says Kenma with a pointed look. "I deserve some good meat."

Kuroo leans in towards his boyfriend.

"Oh I'll give you some good meat," he purrs. "I'll give it to you so good you won't be able to walk straight."

Kenma lifts an eyebrow.

"That's a lot of sass coming from someone with such a sore bottom," he deadpans.

Bokuto "oooooh"s and Akaashi has to hold back a laugh at Kuroo's face.

"Feisty," Kuroo comments, trying to keep his composure despite his face growing red. "Unexpected, Kenma. Where did that come from?"

Kenma shrugs.

"I think naughty brats wake up that side of me."

"You didn't have your paddle," comments Akaashi, wondering.

"Flogger," immediately answers Kuroo as Kenma blushes and shushes him. "New. Waaay more painful than the paddle. Betcha Bokuto can't take fifty of _that_ thing."

Bokuto puffs up indignantly.

"Excuse you, you saw what my ass can take! Bring it on, Kuroo!"

"Tch! That picture isn't 100% reliable. You may have only taken thirty for all I know."

"Do you doubt my unwavering honesty?" coolly asks Akaashi.

He has his scary face on. Kuroo gulps, and grins at him.

"Okay, no, I don't."

"And do you question my ability to help Bokuto take any challenge you throw his way?"

Kuroo laughs nervously.

"I mean... no?"

Akaashi stops leaning across the table. 

"You better not," he concludes. "So no more bets. I don't think your wallet could afford it."

Kuroo takes in Akaashi's smirk, throws his head back, and laughs loudly.

"Okay, okay, no more stupid bets! Hey, server! Bring us a round of sake!"

"Sure thing!" calls back the server from across the restaurant.

"Let's toast to our friendship, rivalry, and to Bokuto's surprisingly firm ass!"

"To my ass!" guffaws Bokuto.

"To his ass!" announces Akaashi, making a good job of keeping a straight face.

"Sure whatever," mutters Kenma.

"Kanpai!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> (*´∇｀*)


End file.
